Stranger then the Unsaid
by Mrs. Quincy
Summary: Not that you're one" Two of the most notorius upper east siders have an unsaid affair. C/S Full blown series of song fics!
1. The Unsaid

**Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl and I don't own the song unsaid by the fray.**

_Not that you're the one  
Not to say I'm right_

Serena Vanderwoodson is not the one Chuck Bass tells himself as he enters her room without warning. I am not right. I don't feel that way about Chuck Serena tells herself as he enters the room, smirks and kisses her pushing her back to the bed with reckless abandon. She becomes dizzy and lies under him.

_Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight  
_

They don't say a word. They both know it would ruin the unspoken bond they share. They try to tell themselves its animalistic need but they both know how much they lie to everyone around them. Dan doesn't suspect and neither does anyone else really. It's just a way to relieve stress to perfect in one night with no expectation they say...

_  
But suffice it to say  
We're leaving things unsaid  
_

Serena is changing everyone can notice it. Chuck is too. No one can tell if it is for the good or the worse. They are both becoming quieter. Dan notices how Serena is less responsive and less nervous. She's as calm as a dove and as innocent as one it seems. They are talking less and less. Chuck is no longer looking an envy at Blair and to say the truth she misses it. Serena and Chuck don't talk much but sometimes it's best to leave some things unsaid.

_We sing ourselves to sleep  
Watching the day lie down instead  
_

Chuck Bass can't sleep any more. At least not without Serena Vanderwoodson humming by him. Strangely Serena needs Chuck next to her and she will never admit it. They simply stay in bed and watch as dawn arises. They're classmates will worry but for a moment Chuck doesn't care and neither does Serena.

_  
And we are leaving some things unsaid  
And we are breathing deeper instead  
_

Erik Vanderwoodson is smarter than most people think. He notices the looks Chuck and Serena send each other. He won't say a word though to his comrade to both of them. People are starting to suspect. Nate hasn't heard a story about Chuck getting laid in months and is wondering what his friend is doing. Blair caught Serena smiling at no particular direction at all and wonders what could get her so happy.

_  
We're both pretty sure  
Neither one can tell  
_

Serena did not think Chuck knew how she felt and for that she was grateful. If he knew how he could break her with a word she was sure he would. Chuck knows Serena does not know how he feels. How she eclipses Blair in his eyes and how she is the most amazing woman he has ever seen and she won't. She would destroy him if she knew...

_We seem difficult  
What we got is hard as hell_

Serena often is the true person she is with Chuck. She talks to him and they each explain they're problems. How it seems they seem so calm when in truth they have the worst situations in all of New York. Hiding who they are to please everyone else. He rather talk to Serena then Nate any day but that doesn't mean a thing. She rather speak to him then Blair any time. That just means they're easy to talk too right?__

A hundred thousand words could not quite explain  
So I walk you to your car And we can talk it out in the rain  


The day Chuck saw Serena crying in the rain. He stopped his limo and began walking with her. "Dan Cheated" was all she said but enough for him to understand. They were silent they had admitted it. Not even a thousand words could quite explain how they felt but somehow silence was enough for the moment.

_  
And we are leaving some things unsaid  
And we are breathing deeper instead  
And we are leaving some things unsaid  
_

Blair is confused. She personally never sees Serena anymore and it worries her. Serena and Chuck were always together just not in the public eye. They went to Paris London Morocco just to get away from the world. And suddenly everyone is noticing with particular interest. They both know but Serena and Chuck were the biggest secret in Manhattan until they no longer wanted to be. Serena breathes deeper as they question her and she shrugs them off. They have no right to know none of them.

_  
I can sing myself to sleep  
No more  
_

Serena sleeps alone she doesn't want anyone to get suspicious. Chuck understands and he tries to hum the sweet melody Serena does to fall asleep but somehow it doesn't work. He runs to Serena's room and slides around her troubled sleeping form. He wraps an arm around her and she calms.

_  
Not that you're the one  
Not to say I'm right  
Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight  
_

Serena and Chuck still will not admit a loud how they feel. No one knows and it's a secret under wraps. People get used to the new Serena and Chuck as a natural progression. But it's not like Chuck's the one Serena still tells herself silently. And I'm not right not about her Chuck thinks too bad it's all denial. Just because it's unsaid doesn't mean it's a lie in honesty it means it's the truth because what's said can become a lie.


	2. Stranger then your sympathy

_**Author's note: I might continue it with the reactions of the Upper East Side and how Chuck and Serena act if you wish or I could end it here. If I do continue it I could go by everyone's POV after a general assesment. You choose.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. The characters belong to the CW. The song is Sympathy and belongs to the Goo Goo dolls.**

_Stranger than your sympathy  
This is my apology_

This was perhaps the strangest scene Chuck Bass had ever witnessed. Serena Vanderwoodson apologizing to him. She had dropped Moet on his lap when they're family was dining. Chuck bass was sympathetic but Serena Vanderwoodson did not apologize and since they acted like they usually did in public everyone was shocked. The reformed golden girl and bad boy from the upper east side getting along. Chuck and Serena continued eating as if nothing out of the usual happened.

_  
I'm killing myself from the inside out  
And all my fears have pushed you out_

Blair was being flirtatious to Chuck without any prompting (strangely) he pushed her away as he saw Serena run into her room. Her eyes ready to burst into fresh tears. He ran to her. Blair noticed and she was quite estranged by Chuck's behavior to her.

"I made a mistake."

Serena said loudly. Chuck heard and looked at her confused. Was she finally going to break his heart?

"I lied to myself. Unfortunately I think..."

"What Serena?" Chuck said urgently trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Nothing see you at home." She said and walked out silently her head down.

_I wished for things that I don't need  
All I wanted  
And what I chase won't set me free  
All I wanted  
And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees _

Serena entered Chuck's room and sat down on the side of his bed and prompted him to sit next to her.

"Chuck I made a lot of mistakes in my whole life. I coveted Blair's boyfriend. I slept around a lot. And the biggest of all I went after what I thought I wanted not what I needed Chuck. I was scared so I ran and tried to be someone else. I failed at that too. What I'm trying to say is-"

Chuck put his lips to hers before she could deny a thing they had done. Little did he know she was going to do just the opposite? She kissed back and then he pushed her down but no predatorial smirks just touches of desperation. Serena wondered why before she became incoherent.

_Oh yeah everything's all wrong yeah  
Everything's all wrong yeah  
Where the hell did I think I was _

Everything was all wrong Blair Waldrof thought. Nathaniel Archibald and Dan Humphrey along with everyone on the east side shared the same opinion. Serena and Chuck were both missing school for the week again. "Where the hell am I?" Both Serena and Chuck thought. They were both tired of hiding of pleasing everyone else's wishes.

_Stranger than your sympathy  
I take these things so I don't feel  
I'm killing myself from the inside out  
Now my head's been filled with doubt _

Chuck was getting sympathy from everyone on the east side as a way to weasel some information on what was going on in the Vander bass household. He thought it was quite strange. He would take more drinks since Serena was on a trip with Blair to numb his emotion. Sex was obviously not an option since it wasn't half as good as Serena and he couldn't bear to lose her. Not that he knew how hurt she would be any way but any extra precautions could help. He was getting tired of Serena not knowing how he felt it was killing him from the inside out starting from his heart. No one would think he even had one but would she feel the same way?

_It's hard to lead the life you choose  
All I wanted  
When all your luck's run out on you  
All I wanted  
You can't see when all your dreams are coming true _

Serena found it harder to lead this life. All she wanted was freedom and maybe just maybe not to be there to fulfill every little whim Blair needed. She was being more interrogative than ever. Serena ignored her and thought what would happen when she was no longer lucky no longer perfect. Not a future she could envision for herself or anyone she knew. All they could see was their dreams coming true her too but her dreams were a bit stranger. Could she ever really tell Chuck?

_Oh yeah it's easy to forget yeah  
You choke on the regrets yeah  
Who the hell did I think I was _

Serena found it easy to forget Nate almost as easy as Chuck found it to forget Blair. When they talk now they attempt to speak about they're regrets but both of them end up choking and end the subject with a funny rumor they heard on gossip girl. Who were they was running through their heads as they distract themselves. Serena never loved Nate. Chuck never loved Blair and well it was obvious they were excellent pretenders. They fooled themselves but now it was impossible for them to do it again no matter how hard they tried.

_Stranger than your sympathy  
All these thoughts you stole from me  
I'm not sure where I belong  
No where's home and I'm all wrong _

They found the whole family sympathetic to them since they stopped arguing. Serena was to support every whim to help Blair lately and Chuck to Nate. Somehow they were stealing each other's thoughts well that's what they told each other.

"I can't stop Vanderwoodson. Nate blabs but all I see is your face."

"Same here Bass. We really are crazy aren't we?"

They were never at peace not in New York and not in Paris or Morocco. Talking was now a natural thing for them and they still hadn't found some place they could call home Perhaps maybe they should tell truth to each other and to the rest of the upper east side.

_And I wasn't all the things  
I tried to make believe I was_

Chuck no longer felt like he was the playboy anymore. Serena wasn't really anything. They couldn't make believe anything they felt anymore. They were no longer in doubt they knew how the other but somehow couldn't admit. Serena and Chuck just can't believe their own lies anymore.

_  
And I wouldn't be the one to kneel  
Before the dreams I wanted_

The night they said it wasn't anything special nor would it be. They had been lying in bed when Chuck said the words.

"I'm in love you Vanderwoodson apparently I've always been. I've just been lying to myself."

"I love you too Bass."

No hornets or doves just the truth finally being let out. They were about to sleep when Serena mumbled "Me too."

"What?"

"Nothing Bass".

_  
And all the talk and all the lies  
Were all the empty things disguised as me  
Yeah stranger than your sympathy, stranger than your sympathy _

They decided to become official and no longer hide. All the lies was getting tiring on them both. All the empty things were gone they no longer felt alone or like they didn't belong just that for once in both Serena Vanderwoodson and Chuck Bass's life they were happy and in truth there had not been a stranger sight not even Chuck Bass's or Serena Vanderwoodson sympathy.


	3. You could be happy

**Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl or the song you could be happy by snow patrol.**

_**Authors Note: I know I said I would do everyone's pov and I will seperatly and together but I just got inspired at how well this song fit Nate's reaction. I'm having trouble finding a song for Blair and the others. I might use when it was me with a few changes but I like to keep the songs the same so if you have any suggestions go ahead and add them.**_

_You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go  
_

Nate Archibald thinks about Serena Vanderwoodson much more then he should. He really wanted her to be happy more than anything in truth. Now she was but she was with Chuck and that hurt more then he would ever let on.

_  
And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head_

He wished he hadn't said all those hurtful things to her the day he found out it nearly killed him when he saw her face and now all it would do was play in his head.

"How could you Serena? He's Chuck Bass the manwhore of New York."

"I love him Nate so much " Serena said with a strange sense of conviction.

"He'll only break your heart Serena. We both know that."

That day Chuck Bass punched him in the face and ended they're friendship.__

Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur

He often thinks it would be easier to win he back. Was it really too late to be with Serena? He often remembers the days before she left. The fights, The silence and the blur they both felt. He missed her and he missed his best friend.

_  
Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

He keeps remembering and he knows exactly what to do to win her back. He knows he's too late though. Chuck no longer listened to him and Serena wouldn't even look at him. If only he could've kept Serena from leaving in the first place._  
_

_You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far_

In sincerity he just wants her to be happy. Even if it is with Chuck because she made him by far the most happiest person he could ever be. So he watches from afar as he wishes she would come back.

_  
Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true_

His bed still smells like her. Almost everything still does even if it has been a few months. For one second he smells Blair but then Serena returns and he falls back in sorrow. He just wanted to be with her was it so much to ask?__

Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do

But he knows with Chuck she can definatly be happy. He could give her the world and expierence like he has. Chuck doesn't hold her back like he did. He makes her not think and just jump and for a moment he wishes he can be Chuck Bass.__

More than anything I want to see you, girl  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world

In truth he just wants to see her so he accepts the realtionship but always with a hint of jealousy. He just wants Serena to make the world brighter and even though Chuck may dull it he helps her glow but Nate will always know she could of been happy with him instead much happier then she ever was or will be with Chuck._  
_


	4. All I need

**Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl or all I need by one republic.**

_**Author's note: I still can't find a song for Blair or Vanessa any ideas. I might've found a song for little J or I could use it in general for everyone. I am also looking for a song for Georgina. I think I found one though it might be a bit femslash. Review and I write faster. I need to find a song for Eric and the parents while I'm at it any ideas? If you want anyone's particular point of view that I didn't mention or didn't say I might definatly do please mention it in your review.**_

_Do you know where your heart is?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Or did you trade it for something  
Somewhere better just to have it?_

Dan sat down and sighed. He looked down at his bed and closed his eyes as Onerepublic played from his stereo. He wondered did Serena really love Chuck? Was that why she was becoming so distant to him before the break up? He didn't mean to cheat. He really didn't. Did she just trade loev for lust?

_  
Do you know where your love is?  
Do you think that you lost it?  
You felt it so strong, but  
Nothing's turned out how you wanted_

He remembered when he and Serena started dating. They had an amazing love and she had really changed. Now she was with Chuck but the love was so strong. Somehow nothing turned out like Dan Humphrey wanted. He just wanted to be with her was that too much to ask?__

Well, bless my soul  
You're a lonely soul  
Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold

Dan often thought he was blessed to meet Serena Vanderwoodson. She was just a lonely soul trying to find her own place. He would never understand that. He just thought Chuck was with her for what everyone else thought he was with her. He thought back to they're last conversation.

"I can't let Chuck go Dan. I need him."

"You can't let go of anything Serena."

"I let go of you." She said coldly before walking away.__

Well, all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

Dan no longer wanted nor needed anything. He just wanted air and a place to lay down and think. In truth that was all he needed. He lost Serena Vanderwoodson and then he could no longer wish.__

Do you know what your fate is?  
And are you trying to shake it?  
You're doing your best and  
Your best look  
You're praying that you make it

He always thought it was fate when he saw her. He wrote stories and was extremly content. Serena happy with Chuck didn't seem possible. He attempted to shake the thoughts of her with him. He attempted to shake those thoughts and fought it. He really hoped he could forget her suddenly a memory came to him one he couldn't push away.

"We're not fate Dan." Serena said while they're laying on the sun and she continued explaining it to him.

"We're too planned. I changed before we met by choice not by obligation. So you would have had to love me when I was wild the old Serena."

He nodded confused he thought he heard Serena whisper "Like Chuck."

"What?"

"Nothing" she said shrugging him off. He thought he was hearing things. She used to hate Chuck right?

_  
Well, bless my soul  
You're a lonely soul  
Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold_

Another memory haunted him with even more fear. It was when he and Chuck finally met after he found out about Bass and Serena. Chuck was angry at him he remembered.

"Humphrey You don't know a thing about me and Serena. You cheated and you're saying I will."

"I know you'll use her."

"You don't a thing about the real Serena Danny so shut up!"

Chuck walked off and Dan heard the silent memory.

"I love her."__

Well, all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

Dan just needed to breathe. He walked to his roof before Vanessa joined him. She said only one thing to him.

"They love each other Dan just let it be."

Then she walked off.__

I said I all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

Dan wanted to take her advice but he loved Serena and he couldn't let her go without a fight. He left her a message.

"Serena can we talk? Meet me in the art gallery at 6 please."__

Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Better than you had it  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Yeah, better than you had it (Better than you had it)

Did Serena honestly have it better with Chuck then him Dan wondered. Could she find it with him better then Derena. He closed his eyes at the strange name.__

I said I all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

He closed his eyes about to sleep still waiting for Serena to arrive. She came in jeans and a noce blouse. Her hair was perfect and she shook him saying only a few words.

"You wanted to talk."__

I said I all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

"Dan I do care about you but I love Chuck. He's all I need. Please understand."

"Bye Serena."

She walked out of his life for good he thought but he could still be her friend and maybe just maybe be more again. Dan looked at the room and was about to scream.

_Whenever the end is  
Do you think you can see it?  
Well, until you get there  
Go on, go ahead and scream it  
Just say it_

"I'll be waiting for you Serena" he said.

It may be the end but Dan was an eternal optimist and maybe she could love him like that again. He could always hope._  
_


	5. How Many Words

Blair Waldrof glared at the scotch in her hand. It was too Chuck bass for lack of a better term. It was over he had let her down.

_I...I...I... I'm, I'm Through  
I...I...I... I'm, I'm Through  
I...I...I... I'm, I'm Through  
I'm through with you.._

She was through with Chuck Bass. She was sure about that. Ok only 50% sure. She groaned and drank the scotch in one gulp. Her red puffy eyes glowing with anger. Why couldn't she see the signs.__

I...I...I... I'm, I'm Through  
I...I...I... I'm, I'm Through  
I...I...I... I'm, I'm Through  
I'm through with you..

She has every reason to hate him. She sees Chuck come in and order a scotch. She glares at his head but he barely notices. She never loved him though so why doe sit hurt so much?

**"Blair it was over a long time ago" He says his voice flat and desperate.**

**"Don't you love me?" She asks tears in her eyes and at the moment she hates him for those. She's never supposed to cry.**

**"No but I do care for you. It's just there's -".**

**"Someone else?" She asks desperatly.**

**He just nods at her and walks away leaving her in tears letting them fall. She just hates him at the moment.**

_  
Right back where we started  
Falling apart at the seams  
You've tagged your name on my heart  
And I sat there and let it bleed_

He smiles and is about to leave before she calls him to sit with her.

"Why her?" She asks as innocent as a child.

"Deja vou. Just like this moment in time." __

Sweetheart so now this is goodbye  


"I hate you Chuck" She slurrs.

"Of course goodbye Blair" He whispers.

_  
[Chorus]  
I'm letting you go  
You're letting me down  
Been caught in your reign and I almost drowned  
I'm letting you go, our love's black and blue  
How many words does it take  
To say I'm through?_

She thinks back on all the times he let her down. She wonders who to blame? Him Serena or herself?__

I...I...I... I'm, I'm Through  
I...I...I... I'm, I'm Through  
I...I...I... I'm, I'm Through  
I'm through with you..  


She and Serena haven't talked for days. She really wants to ask her what she's thinking. She actually regrets her last words to Serena.

**"Why S? Why?"**

**"Because he's real."**

**"He was mine!! Mine and you took it like everything else!!"**

_  
You said you knew what romance is  
Jaded I fell for your lies  
But you're out of second chances  
Sadly were fading out tonight  
_

**Blair smiles her chershire cat smile. She kisses Nate but it doesn't feel right.**

Blair needed someone anyone who was willing to be there. Even Nate with his empty kisses or Penelope with her false insults.

_  
Sweetheart so now this is goodbye  
I'm letting you go  
You're letting me down  
Been caught in your reign and I almost drowned  
I'm letting you go, our love's black and blue  
How many words does it take  
To say I'm through?  
_

She sees Dan enter the bar ten times worse then she is. She sits down next to him and kisses him. She wants to scream at the world. I took something from Serena. He leads her back to a corner and slips his hands around her waist and just like that she's full again with her chershire smile a bit broken but still there.


	6. Stab my back

**PLEASE READ!! WARNING: ONE SIDED FEMSLASH!!**

**Authors Note: Hey anyone want a jealous Chuck chapter?? just tell me. I got the perfect song. This chapter is one sided femslash so if you don't like don't read but review on who you want next and the jealous chuck chapter. I am pretty sure it's going to be good!!**

Georgina Sparks sighed her eyes closed. Her hands tightening around the bottle of Vodkca. She really hated Chuck Bass. Hell she really hated Serena Van Der Woodson. She had just got a message about the new 'perfect' couple. Her head swarmed to the night she and Serena had before she turned into Mother Teresa.

_Now we're broken on the floor  
She just wants me to share her  
It hasn't been this way before  
She just wants me to dare her_

**"G you're so jealous" Serena said giggling on the floor more then half drunk.**

**"Of who Serena?" Georgina said completely sober staring at Serena's gorgeus legs and flat stomach...**

**"Of Chuck! You can have him he's too bassy for my type and anyways I love you both why can't you just share?" Serena said.**

**Georgina sighed, she knew Serena was lying and she knew how much Chuck wanted Serena and just how much Serena wanted Chuck. She walked over seductivly making sure Serena's lips were only milimeters from her own.**

**"I want it to be just you and me again" Georgina says leaning in.**

**"Dare me" Serena says as Georgina kisses her lips.**__

The phone rings  
And she screams  


**"Wait Georgie that could be Chuckie.." Serena says pulling away.**

Georgie couldn't remember what she did next. Actually she could. She didn't hate Serena never could. She hated Chuck for ruining her moment for still getting her in the end.

_  
Stab my back  
It's better when I bleed for you  
You walk on me  
It never was enough to do_

At least she had a reason to drink, to cry and to bleed. Serena if you would cry over anyone why not Serena Van Der Woodson she thought cynically? Serena always walked on her so to speak. Following her lead and Chuck's having crazy fun. She really hated Chuck.__

I can't get past her  
Falling fast  
It's true  
It hasn't done a lot for you

But lucky her she had to call S that night. She wanted her to tell her it was fake or just fun anything but she actually lov- cared about Bass. She had called Serena awnsered.

"Hello" The sweet whisper Georgie had missed so much.

"S you're not with Bass are you?" She asked slurring a bit.

"G You have to be careful where are you?" She said sober unworried un serena like.

"Drinking in sir's cabin S where else?" Georgie says bitterly.

"I got to go bye" Serena says quickly as she hears Chuck enter the room.

Why did she have to fall for S? It hadn't done anything with Serena she was still mother teresa just with naughtier ideas.__

And every time he held you close  
Yeah, were you thinking of me  
When I needed you the most  
Well I hope that you're happy  


No not Mother Teresa maybe Angelina Jolie. She hated him and she hated herself. She really was going insane. She bets S still thinks about her not in a happy context but at least in a sexual one. She needed S and she just stood there while S was making out with Chuck.

__

I hope that love he gave you  
Was just enough to save you  
You nearly broke my heart  
Just look at what you're tearing apart

Georgie closes her eyes and takes the last sip of vodka hoping to heal her nearly broken heart.__

Stab my back  
It's better when I bleed for you  
You walk on me  
It never was enough to do

**"I love you Georgie" Serena says. You can tell she's not drunk and you see her touch your lips.**

**"More then Chuck?" You ask sickly desperatly. "Because I love you more than anything."**

**You see her smile her heart breaking smile before looking sadly at you.**

**"It never was enough S. I never did in of but I do love you."**

**"I know"Serena says lightly.**

**"Just stab my back" You say before passing out drunk on the couch.**


End file.
